


I Saw Mama Kissing Saiyan Santa

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Special, Culture Shock, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights prepares for Christmas and Raditz has a surprise!Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Naughty and Nice Gift Exchange





	I Saw Mama Kissing Saiyan Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetzita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/gifts).



Tights sighed as she sipped on her hot cocoa, enjoying the moment of peace after putting her two rambunctious children to bed, who wanted to stay up to see Santa come down the chimney. After explaining that Santa doesn’t reward naughty children, they immediately snuggled down in bed and giggled at each other in excitement for Christmas morning. Tights sighed again and reached for the last half-burnt cookie covered in icing and sprinkles on the plate that she’d been munching on, taking a big bite before leaving it on the plate for evidence. She stood up to stretch, working out the kinks in her back and preparing herself for a night of wrapping presents for the twins, when the door slammed open.

Tights jumped out the sound and she snorted when she saw her large brawny husband dressed in a modified Santa suit; he wore an open, red vest with white, fuzzy trim that showcased his muscular arms, chest, and hard abs, tight red pants, black boots, and a red Santa hat that barely sat on his head. He was scruffy; his jaw had a few days growth and he had sprayed white paint on it. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!” He roared loudly as he scanned the living room and frowned, looking at Tights in confusion. “Where’re the cubs?”

“They’re asleep,” Tights bit her lip to keep from laughing at his getup.

“What? They wanted to see Saiyan Santa!” Raditz pouted and put down the bag of presents on the floor.

Tights let out a giggle, “Okay, one, Saiyan Santa? And two… where did you get those toys?”

“You were busy keeping the cubs busy, so I wrapped them up while I was preparing my suit,” Raditz said as he moved to the tree and opened the bag to put the presents they bought for their children under it. The boxes were slightly dented, and the paper was ripped in some places or didn’t completely cover the box, but Tights appreciated his help.

“That still doesn’t answer my first question,” she said as she sat back down and watched him arrange the presents under the tree.

“Saiyan Santa? He’s the younger, better version of your Santa,” Raditz grinned at her over his shoulder.

Tights chuckled, “How so?”

“Well, I’m not fat. I don’t understand how he can get through chimneys with that gut,” Raditz replied and put the last box under the tree, standing to inspect his work and nodding with approval. He turned to her and raised his arms to show off his body, “And Santa wished he looked as good as me.”

Tights scanned his hard body, her body warming at the sight, “I can’t argue with that.”

Raditz’s nose flared, and his eyes darkened, his tail unraveling from his waist to twirl behind him in excitement, “I smell something sweet.”

“The kids and I made cookies; we saved some for Santa,” Tights said as she glanced at the plate with only a half-bitten cookie on it. 

Raditz glanced over at it, “Did you eat my cookies, naughty girl?” Raditz said as he approached her, stalking her like a sleek predator. His tail flicked behind him as though ready to pounce on his prey.

“You were late,” she smiled at him, leaning back as he got down on his knees in front of her and caged her with his body, placing his hands on either side of her hips on the couch.

“Saiyan Santa is never late,” he grinned as he pressed his body into his, forcing her to spread her legs to grant him space.

“Uh-huh. So, you weren’t late to see the children?” She asked as she tilted her head back as his nose traced her throat to deeply inhale her scent.

“As you said, they’re not supposed to see me,” he grinned into her skin, barely touching her. “Now what should I do about you? Naughty Girl ate my cookies, and now I need to find something sweet to eat… how should I punish you?”

She reached up to touch her chest, letting her fingers explore the hard sinew underneath. His intoxicating masculine smell, touched with the outdoors, filled her nostrils. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” she gasped softly when he pressed a kiss on the spot behind her ear where she was sensitive.

Raditz left a trail of hot, open kisses in his wake as he moved toward her mouth, “I have some ideas.” 

His lips found hers, and he brushed them softly with a tender kiss, slowly kneading her lips until he was hungrily devouring her mouth. He forcefully parted her lips and swept his tongue inside, twirling his tongue around hers to plunder and conquer. Tights moaned and gripped the sides of his vest, her fingers digging into his caramel skin, and moisture pooled between the lips of her pussy, staining her cotton panties. She heard him growl possessively, and his hands found his way to her hips that he always seemed drawn to, dragging her to the edge of the couch to press his hardened cock beneath his slacks against her clothed mound.

“Mama is kissing Santa!”

Tights tore her lips away from her husband and immediately saw Barja and Rutar peeking over the stairs into the living room, looking on with shock. Tights tried not to laugh as Raditz looked over his shoulder and growled at his children, “Go to bed, your runts!”

The children, realizing it was their father, tripped over themselves to get back to bed, giggling and whispering to each other as they went. Tights laughed, “I thought you wanted them to see you?”

“They did just now, didn’t they? Besides, Santa has other duties, like punishing naughty earth women,” Raditz said as his hands moved under her shirt and groped her breasts softly, swirling his thumb around her taut nipples as he nibbled and licked her throat and shoulder.

“You know there are other naughty earth women besides me,” she moaned softly at his seductive touch.

“There are, but not my problem; I only have time for this one,” he pulled away to take off her red Christmas sweater in one quick movement, and her bra soon also joined it.

“I thought Santa could do many things in one night. Are you telling me that Saiyan Santa can’t?” Tights gasped when his mouth found her breast, taking the pale globe into his mouth and sucked hard as he twirled her nipple with his tongue.

He popped off her breast for a moment to glare at her, “Stop poking holes into my story, wench.”

“It can’t be helped. I’m genuinely curious how your logic works,” she smiled at him.

Raditz scoffed, “You can’t know all my secrets, beautiful earthling, so I’ll have to do something to keep you from talking.” He returned his mouth to her breast, taking as much of her flesh into his mouth and teasing her nipple, just as his hands undid the fly of her jeans and deftly pulled them off of her along with her panties.

Raditz gently pulled away from her breast and made a trail down her flat belly, making her pant as he went further south toward her waiting pussy. Raditz gripped her knees and parted them wider, hooking them over his shoulder, and gripped her hips to bring her closer to his mouth. Tights cried out at the first touch of his mouth, his tongue swiping along her wet opening and groaning in approval. He rubbed his face against her golden curls, “There’s my sweet treat.”

“Raditz…” Tights moaned, threading her fingers through his thick mane of hair. His tongue flicked against her clit, eliciting another cry from her lips, and rolled the bundle of nerves before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked hard, simultaneously flicking his tongue around it, and she arched her back, pressing her pussy closer to his mouth for more of his sinful touch. Raditz drew his hand under the sensitive skin of her thigh and slipped a finger into her empty pussy, her muscles immediately clamping on his digit as he slowly pumped it inside her wet heat. Her vaginal walls clenched, and more moisture poured out onto his hand. She was nearly close to coming undone under his skilled touch, but then he suddenly pulled away, and she looked down to see him grin wickedly at her.

“Not yet; I still have to punish you,” Raditz rose up, her feet still resting on his shoulders, and she watched as he tugged open his pants. She unconsciously licked her lips when his thick, long cock spilled out, veiny, angry, and ready to penetrate her depths. He took hold of it and stroked it slowly, “Are you ready for the rod, naughty earth woman?”

She grinned up at him; her cheeks flushed with need, “Do you worse, Saiyan Santa.”

Raditz smirked at her, lining up his cock against the lips of her pussy and pressed into her torturously slowly, stretching her vaginal walls wide for his intrusion. Tights threw her head back and gave a low, lusty moan, welcoming his thick cock inside her dripping pussy that spread her almost to the edge of pain. She gripped his arms, clawing at him and panting with need for him to fill her to the hilt, but he didn’t yield to her unspoken demands. 

“Fuck,” she heard his strained groan but didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside her, and she couldn’t help but undulate her hips to adjust to his massive size and quietly begging him to move. His tail wrapped around her thigh to spread her wider as his hands gripped her hips. “Scream for me, naughty earth woman,” he whispered darkly into her thigh and pulled back, almost to the tip, waiting a moment before thrusting into her hard. 

Tights cried out silently, her back lifting off the couch cushions as he started an unrelenting pace of mighty thrusts, holding her hips down to rut into her unashamedly like a wild animal. She was helpless to him, only able to sink her nails into his thick skin and cry out with every powerful pump of his cock. The tip of his tail glided down to her unprotected clit and rubbed her in rough, fast circles. She suddenly saw stars in her eyes, screaming loudly as her pussy clamped down on his cock, hard. Her juices gushed across his muscular stomach and cock as intense waves of heat exploded out from her womb. She barely registered Raditz’s curse as he pumped into her until he gave one more mighty thrust and spilled his hot semen against her womb. Tights panted, sinking bonelessly into the couch and losing touch with her surroundings, only aware of her husband wrapping his strong arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful mate,” he panted against her mouth.

Tights fluttered her eyes open and peered into his dark gaze with a satisfied smile, “Merry Christmas, my Saiyan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is a secret Santa gift for annetzita! I hope you like it!😘
> 
> Thank you rogue for the beta and letting me borrow the twins! 🥰


End file.
